


Family food

by Yachan85



Series: Scomparso - capitoli separati [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Per ciascuno il cibo rappresenta qualcosa nella vita... Per Scrooge McDuck, che cosa?#teamuncleweek2020
Relationships: Donald Duck & Elvira Coot, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Scomparso - capitoli separati [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Family food

**Author's Note:**

> Altra breve storia, scritta per la #teamuncleweek2020, con il tema "baking /cooking". Ho cambiato il titolo, mantenendo però il significato del cucinare.
> 
> La storia fa parte della raccolta della fanfiction Scomparso, ma per motivi di trama, saranno per il momento separati dalla storia principale. Forse in futuro sarà ripubblicata nella fanfiction principale. La storia può essere comunque letta da sola, o insieme alla fanfiction Scomparso.

**FAMILY FOOD**

(raccolta di storie della fic Scomparso)

Pochi lo sapevano, ma il cibo per Scrooge aveva rappresentato una tappa importante della sua gioventù. Per risparmiare, si era abituato ai sapori frugali ed economici. Nessuna pretesa nei suoi fagioli in scatola o nelle sue gallette insipide. A lui andava sempre bene.

Anche a distanza di anni, nella sua cucina nel Deposito priva di qualsiasi prelibatezza culinaria o ingredienti di qualità, non potevano mancare la sua scorta di gallette e fagioli. Molti dicevano che era solo un pretesto per non invitare qualcuno a mangiare o che era talmente taccagno che voleva persino risparmiare nel cibo.

Nessuno poteva capire cosa lui ci trovasse di così gustoso in un genere di alimento poco appetitoso, e perché questi lo facessero sentire così malinconico. Ma anche a spiegarlo a parole, gli altri non avrebbero compreso.

Eppure, assaggiare di nuovo quei sapori semplici lo riportava alla sua gioventù. A quel periodo che viaggiava da solo, con in spalla lo zaino e lo stretto necessario, libero e desideroso di nuove conquiste.

Nella sua tappa più avanzata, c'erano però altri tipi di cibi che lo riportavano di buon umore.

Quando una serie di affari sfumati rendeva la giornata deprimente, quando sentiva il peso della responsabilità dei suoi affari, quando non sapeva trovare una soluzione a qualche guaio, o quando solamente si sentiva senza idee, c'era un solo posto dove andava.

  * C'è un posto in più a tavola?




Era la frase che era solito dire per auto-invitarsi a casa del nipote.

Il suo olfatto era così allenato, che era in grado di sentire il profumo delle frittelle di Donald fin dal Deposito.

Donald con il tempo si era ormai abituato a vederlo comparire all'improvviso dalla finestra, appena cucinava qualcosa di appetitoso. Quasi non si girava più per guardarlo con sorpresa, e si limitava ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, per poi andare a prendere un altro piatto. Scrooge sapeva che era il segnale per farsi posto a tavola insieme ai tre nipotini, e non si faceva problemi a pretendere il bis.

Poi Donald finalmente si sedeva con tutti gli altri e inizialmente non si sentiva altro che bocche che masticavano.

E tra un boccone e l'altro, le parole venivano fuori. Scrooge iniziava a raccontare di qualche problema di affari che lo assillava, e loro quattro semplicemente stavano ad ascoltare, lo lasciavano parlare finché l'ultima briciola non era sparita dai loro piatti.

Poi era il turno dei nipoti, uno a uno esponevano le loro perplessità e suggerivano alternative ai suoi problemi. Scrooge ascoltava attentamente ogni loro parola, erano un pozzo di genialità.

Donald invece era quello che ci andava un po' pesante, ai suoi occhi quei problemi non erano così tremendi. Dava la sua opinione con un tono sarcastico e nel frattempo raccoglieva i piatti per lavarli.

  * Rockerduck ti ha soffiato un affare, e allora? Non è la prima volta che succede- fece spallucce, mentre gli dava le spalle- E non sarà l'ultima.




Donald aveva uno strano modo di vedere il mondo degli affari. Per uno che si impegnava il minimo per sopravvivere e aumentare la sua lista di debiti, era alquanto irritante questo suo modo di parlare.

  * Dovresti imparare a parlare di meno, di cose che non sai- gli avrebbe dato una bastonata, se non facesse fatica ad alzarsi.

  * Dico solo, che importanza ha, se è stato Rockerduck o un altro rivale? Tu recuperi sempre alla fine. Perché a diversità degli altri, tu apprendi dalle sconfitte.




Scrooge gli avrebbe volentieri dato quella bastonata, ma si limitò a fare una smorfia alle spalle di Donald.

Odiava questo lato di Donald. Con frasi in apparenza così sempliciotte, ma cariche di significato. Nella maggior parte dei casi Donald era pronto a brontolare e criticarlo, però non poteva negare che nelle sue parole c'era sempre un fondo di verità. Le sue parole, anche se velate di sarcasmo, erano in grado di farlo riflettere e dargli appoggio.

Come il sapore di quelle frittelle che erano nel suo stomaco.

A pancia piena, Scrooge sentiva che molti dei suoi pensieri si erano alleggeriti nella sua testa e riusciva a pensare con più chiarezza.

Già, Scrooge McDuck non era un papero facile da sconfiggere. Ma quando succedeva, ritornava sempre a galla. Sempre. Qualsiasi fosse il suo avversario. Qualsiasi fosse il problema. Perché arrendersi non faceva parte del suo vocabolario, e perché sapeva trarre del profitto in qualsiasi guaio. Persino dai guai che gli combinava Donald.

Già, doveva solo riflettere su cosa aveva sbagliato, e grazie ai suggerimenti dei tre nipotini, aveva la giusta dritta per ritentare.

Con un veloce saluto ai parenti, si precipitò verso il Deposito, ansioso di mettere in pratica quelle idee che gli avevano fatto venire.

Il cibo per Scrooge rappresentava ancora una parte importante della sua gioventù, ma lo era anche per il presente. Se il cibo raffermo lo riportava al periodo che viaggiava da solo, il cibo di Donald invece gli ricordava quello che significava non essere solo.

In qualsiasi umore si sentisse, sapeva che c'era sempre un pasto pronto per lui a casa di Donald. E sebbene i loro rapporti non fossero sempre idilliaci, Donald non gli aveva mai negato un posto con loro. In questo Donald aveva preso dal carattere di Elvira, sempre pronta a servire un piatto prelibato per i suoi ospiti e rincuorare con poche parole.

Ricordava il periodo quando Donald era un paperotto e viveva con la nonna. Nonostante fosse molto preso dagli affari, Scrooge approfittava di qualche occasione per passare alla fattoria per scroccare un pasto. Lo faceva anche prima dell'arrivo di Donald, ma da quando il nipote si era trasferito lì, gli era sempre più difficile andare alla fattoria. E avere un nipote che era la copia di Hortensia, non aiutava a migliorare i rapporti con Donald.

Un giorno entrando in casa di Elvira, li vide intenti a trafficare con il forno. Stavano preparando dei biscotti.

Per un attimo si era fermato a osservarli. Avrebbe quasi detto che faceva tenerezza quel quadretto. Elvira era molto affettuosa con il nipote, e Donald al suo fianco, non sembrava affatto quel paperotto pestifero, che una volta gli aveva messo delle uova nel cappello. Chissà se sua madre sarebbe stata altrettanto paziente con il figlio.

Cercò di non pensarci, quando Elvira lo invitò a sedersi con loro, mentre gli preparava un thè caldo.

“Provali”- disse lei gentilmente, quando gli porse i biscotti appena sfornati. Avevano strane forme, e alcuni si erano spezzate. Gli sembrava strano che erano state fatte da Elvira.

Poi lei aggiunse con un tono di voce bassa- “Li ha fatti pensando a te”- gli fece l'occhiolino, come se fosse un segreto.

Scrooge si girò a guardare Donald che era seduto lì vicino, con in mano la sua tazza di latte caldo. Quando il paperotto notò il suo sguardo, fece una smorfia imbarazzata e voltò la testa facendosi l'indifferente. Scrooge allora osservò i biscotti e ne assaggiò uno, non era certo il tipo di persona che rifiutava del cibo dall'aspetto strano. Nonostante l'apparenza, non erano male. Elvira doveva averlo aiutato.

Sapeva che Donald lo stava osservando di nascosto, come aspettandosi una sua reazione, ma ugualmente lui non commentò e mangiò tutta la sua porzione di biscotti, per poi tornarsene al Deposito.

Quella fu la prima volta che Donald preparò qualcosa per lui, ma non l'ultima.

E una volta che Donald si stabilì a Duckburg, per Scrooge la casa di Donald divenne l'alternativa al farsi chilometri in auto per andare alla fattoria. Ed era piacevole la sensazione di avere un pezzo di famiglia a pochi passi.

Sì, il cibo a casa di Donald era più di un cibo gratis, era casa e famiglia. Era il suo sostegno.

E sebbene non glielo avrebbe mai confessato, avere la certezza che Donald gli avrebbe sempre aperto la porta, lo faceva sentire sereno.


End file.
